deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Chase Young vs Dante
Last round snake blew jack to pieces Dante(devil may cry series) vs Chase young( Xiaolin showdown) Who is deadliest Edges Fist of Tebigong vs Scythe: The scythe has a longer reach and the fist of tebigong only make your punch harder. Edge Scythe Sword of the storm vs Darts: The sword of the storm can be used as a sword but can also create powerful winds. Were as the dart is highly inaccurate and not very deadly. Edge Sword of the storm Submachine gun vs eye of dashi: The Submachine has a higher rate of fire than the eye of dashi. Edge Submachine gun Lasso boa boa: The throwing daggers are not very accurate and the lasso boa boa is incredibly strong. Edge Lasso boa boa. Who. Is. Deadliest? Dante Chase young Dante is walking though a wooded area looking around for any demons. Suddenly he finds a strange looking object in a clearing. He gose over to it and sees it is a diamond shaped necklace hanging off a tree. Dante hears something and turns just as chase young kicks him down. Chase grabs the object. “Ah the eye of dashi” he says “I have found it”. Dante meanwhile gets up, pulls out his submachine gun and fires at chase. However chase is expecting it and simply dodges out of the way. He then returns fire with the eye of dashi sending lightning bolt after lightning bolt at dante. Dante narrowly avoids the projectiles and leaps behind a rock. Chase satisfied dante is gone begins to walk away. But dante is not finished yet. He pops up and pulls the trigger but the gun is out of bullets. Dante, angry now, pulls out some darts and throws them at chase. Chase waits till the last second then easily dodges them. “Ha” he says “let me show you how it’s done”. He then whips out the sword of the storm and conjures up a massive wind tunnel and fires it at dante. Caught off guard dante is almost blown away by the powerful winds but manages to stick his scythe into the ground keeping him in place. Chase then stops the wind and charges at dante swinging the sword of the storm at him. However dante blocks it with the scythe and they begin to duel. “Ready to give up yet” chase says. “No” says dante “I would rather die than give up”. Mustering up his strength dante manages to pull the sword out of chases hands disarming chase. Dante then proceeds to slash at chase but chase nimbly dodges them all laughing. “Now that’s cheating chase says “Here let’s make it even”. He pulls out the lasso boa boa and pulls the scythe out of dante’s hands. Tossing them into a bush he smiles “That’s better” he says and punches dante in the face. He then kicks him in the stomach and then starts savagely punching dante. Dante is too hurt to fight back as chase deals him a vicious upper cut to the chin knocking him down. Chase walks over to him ready to finish him off but dante suddenly whips out a dagger and slices chase in the hand. Chase stumbles back clutching his wrist. “So the cat has claws dose he” says chase sarcastically “Well so do I” and quickly puts on the fist of tebigong and punches dante straight in the face sending him crashing down to the floor. “Ready to die yet” chase whispers in dante’s ear. “No” says dante “but you are” as he thrusts his dagger into chases chest. Chase steps backwards clutching his chest. He then looks at dante and says “Well i guess you won” and with that he collapses. Dante gets up and looks at chase’s body before walking away. Winner Dante Expert’s opinion Dante’s weapons were more lethal than chase’s. This round ends on wednsday the 15th of december and next round is legolas( Lord of the ring films) Vs link(legend of zelda series) Category:Blog posts